parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 14
and they approach the royal chairs Sir Reginald ah me lord my esteemed sovegner of the realm the head man himself youre beautiful Prince John he has style hey Hiss Zin Zan and Duke Igthorn the legendary knight adored by all majestic mighty handsome brave and fericeless im your biggest fan Duke Igthorn thank you i always wanted to be adored as a hero Sir Reginald you took the words right out of my mouth PJ Prince John oh PJ i like that you know i do Hiss put it in my luggage Zin Zan and Igthorn shall be known as Sir Igthorn king of dreadmore a place loved by all Duke Igthorn i love that i especially like the king part you know i do Sir Hiss you and who might you be sir Sir Reginald i am Sir Reginald duke of chutney and dont stick your tongue out at me kid he takes off his hat and shoves it on his mouth Toadwart uh huh and you sir may Toadie ask who you are Zin Zan my name is Zin Zan a foreign chinese immagrant thats all you need to know green boy Sir Reginald and now your highness allow me to lay some protocol on you Prince John no no forgive me but i lose more jewels that way Duke Igthorn sorry about that but these jewels really imporant to him and we cant have that happening again now can we anyhow why dont you fellas have a seat Prince John yes please sit down Zin Zan dont mind if we do after all it would much easer to watch the tournament sitting down Sir Reginald thanks guys couldnt get a better seat than this could you the royal box he sits on Sir Hiss who is squirming Sir Reginakd oh oh excuse me buster Sir Hiss buster you sir haven taken my seat Zin Zan could you please scoot over frogface Toadwart frog face how dare you kick Toadie out of his seat Prince John Hiss with you around who needs a court jester now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for who know who Duke Igthorn boy with a funny immagrant i wont need a midget ogre at my side ha ha ha now Toadwart you go with him and help him keep an eye out for who might be with you know who Sir Hiss you mean were dismissed Sir Reginald you heard his mightyness move it creepy get lost be gone long one Zin Zan and you get lost with him catcus man Dukie dont need you nomore Sir Hiss what cheek creepy buster long one who does that dopey duke think he is Toadwart and who does that chinese immagrant think he is take Toadies seat as they walk off they pass by Friar Tuck and Alan a Dale who are on to them Alan a Dale now theyre up to something Frair Frair Tuck yeah come on and they follow them Category:Robin Hood Parts